


[PODFIC] Jake Peralta And The Super-Awesome Fantastic Non-Denominational Holiday Party

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five occurrences regarding Rosh Hashana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Jake Peralta And The Super-Awesome Fantastic Non-Denominational Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jake Peralta And The Super-Awesome Fantastic Non-Denominational Holiday Party.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325443) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



> Disclaimer: I'm not American or British, so my voice might sound a tad strange as compared to usual podfics. Also it's not entirely perfect - my limited software means that there's slight background noise and a couple small mistakes, since I had to record it in one run.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Link to podfic can be found [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/aceolotl/jake-peralta-the-super-awesome-fantastic-non-denominational-holiday-party) (soundcloud).

Link to original fic can be found above.


End file.
